


Movies, Snuggles, and Sore Lips.

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluffy and sappy sweet, M/M, Oops?, adult!Jamie btw, it was supposed to be one chapter, part of my Art Student!Jamie verse, this fic sort of got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was talking with tealgeezus on tumblr about Jack/Jamie and I came up with this plot. So this is for Teal.</p>
<p>Jack comes to Jamie's house to spend some quality time after a busy day. Jamie see's that he's tired and suggest something requires a little less energy. cute fluffy snuggles ensue. And when they wake up adorable awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd (though some help in plot developing was given by [thecrackshiplollipop](http://thecrackshiplollipop.tumblr.com/)) any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is for [Teal](http://tealgeezus.tumblr.com/) (who drew [THIS](http://tealgeezus.tumblr.com/post/38111256232/nipping-at-your-nose-for-miyuli-and-redhoodie) amazing piece of Jack/Jamie art. It doesn't really have anything to do with this fic but you should all go look at it anyway because its super adorable)

A week before Christmas eve and Jack had been busy helping North give as many kids snow for Christmas (or as close to the day as possible) as they could. It had been a long day and he had only covered about a fifth of the northern hemisphere. He could have just crashed at the north pole and he had seriously considered it, but he and Jamie had a scheduled date that night and Jack wasn't about to skip out on Jamie time. So he had bid North, the yetis and elves goodbye and made his way to Jamie's.

Jamie was home from college for the holiday season and he had been spending much of his time with his family or with Cupcake who he had gotten much closer to in high school. Now the two were best friends even though Jamie had left for art school and Cupcake for dance school. Jack had spent a few minutes watching the two of them laughing and shopping together earlier that day before quickly moving on to the next town. 

So far Jack and Jamie hadn't had much time to spend together, just the two of them. Earlier in the month they had taken a walk through the woods, with Cupcake in tow (who could also still see all the guardians), decorating wild trees with popcorn and cranberry strings for Christmas, Jack spreading a light layer of sparkling frost over them once they were done, adding a glitter to the decorated boughs. But that was the closest to being alone that they had been in over a week, both of them being so busy. So that day Jack had complained and Cupcake had rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Why don't you just schedule a date for night time when neither of you are busy? Like after most people are asleep." she had suggested as she wrapped a popcorn string around the current tree they were decorating.

Jack had just said "huh." and wondered why he hadn't thought of that. Jamie had blushed.

So here he was, arriving on Jamie's street, ready to go ice skating or build a snowman or whatever else Jamie wanted to do. Jack just hoped he could stay awake. 

Jack floated to Jamie's window and knocked on the glass. Jamie had been sitting on his bed, reading, and looked up when Jack knocked, a wide smile cracking his face. He marked his place in the book and set it down before going to open the latch. Jamie leaned out the window to kiss Jack midair and the Guardian laughed and framed Jamie's face with his hands as he leaned in to kiss Jamie on the lips, then the nose, and then his forehead, before going back once more to kiss him on the lips.

"You gonna let me in, Jamie?" Jack teased with a twinkle in his eye and a wink.

"Oh! Ha ha yeah, here." said Jamie as he stepped out of the way. Jack blew into the room and landed solidly on Jamie's floor rug. He smiled.

"So, kiddo, what 'cha got planned for us?" Jack asked, suppressing a yawn and trying hard not to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well..." started Jamie, "I was thinking we could go ice skating but... well, you look pretty tired." Jamie frowned and furrowed his brow in worry at Jack.

"No, man, I'm totally fine." Jack said, unable to suppress the yawn this time that came out on the end of 'fine'. Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine, maybe I'm a bit tired. Its been a long and busy day. But I'm still totally down for ice skating!" Jack insisted and Jamie shook his head and smiling, rolled his eyes at the Guardian.

"How about," suggested Jamie, "We watch a movie. I know that my bedroom TV is kinda small and crappy but I've got a dvd player and a pretty good stash of movies. Besides, we haven't just curled up together in a while."

Jack smiled, leave it to Jamie to worry about him over taxing himself, and turning canceled plans for a fun night out into a comfortable night in.

"Sure. Sounds perfect." Jack grinned and flopped down on Jamie's bed burrowing his toes in the throw blanket that Jamie kept at the foot.

"So what do you feel like watching?" Jamie asked as he knelt down to look through his movies. "Holiday? Action? Action holiday?" Jack and Jamie shared a grin and a snort of laughter. "Uh, cartoon? Romantic comedy?" Jamie looked back at Jack and he shrugged.

"I dunno, what do you wanna watch?" Jack asked. Jamie pulled a face in contemplation.

"Well Christmas is in five days and I'm kind of full of holiday spirit so, is a Christmas movie ok?" Jamie smiled up at Jack on his bed who had poked his head over the end of the bed to look at Jamie. Jack pulled the face that Jamie called his "just stepped in something gross face".

"What?" asked Jamie in surprise.

"I am just REALLY burnt out on North, ok? I mean yeah, he's a great guy, a fantastic Guardian, and a good friend. But over a week with the guy and you want to start tearing your hair out." Jack smiled wryly at Jamie who still had his pile of Christmas movies sitting in his lap.

"Um," said Jamie "But now I kind of really really want to watch a Christmas movie." He looked up at Jack furrowing his brow into a perfect mime of a kicked puppy. How Jamie, at 20, could still pull that face and make Jack break and give Jamie whatever he asked for, Jack would never know.

"Ugh ok fine!" Said Jack as Jamie's face broke into a happy grin. "Just no Santa movies ok?" Jamie put on his "fake serious face" that he made whenever he was teasing Jack about his demands and nodded curtly. Jack made a face and stuck his tongue out at Jamie and they both started giggling.

"How about 'Love Actually' then? Its a Christmas movie but there's no Santa or magic of any kind, really." Jamie held up the box to show Jack the front cover.

"Alright, why not. Sounds like a romantic movie." Jack shrugged and scooted back on the bed as Jamie stood to put the movie in the player.

"Well, it is. But its also a Christmas movie. And a comedy. I think you'll like it." Jamie grabbed the remote and went to arrange the pillows on his bed so that he and Jack could lie together and snuggle but also still see the television. He crawled onto the bed and put his arm around Jack as the Guardian snuggled into Jamie's sweater and Jamie pressed play to start the movie.

Not fifteen minutes later Jack was softly snoring into Jamie's chest and he smiled down at his boyfriend. Jamie toed at the throw blanket and managed to kick it up his body without disturbing Jack and got it wrapped around the two of them. Jack shifted closer and wrapped his leg around Jamie's making happy sleepy noises. Jamie laughed quietly and ran his hand softly through Jack's snow white hair and continued to watch the movie.

Twenty more minutes and Jamie had followed Jack in slumber, Sandy sending them sweet dreams of a fun day in the snow.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd (though some help in plot developing was given by [thecrackshiplollipop](http://thecrackshiplollipop.tumblr.com/)) any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is for [Teal](http://tealgeezus.tumblr.com/) (who drew [THIS](http://tealgeezus.tumblr.com/post/38111256232/nipping-at-your-nose-for-miyuli-and-redhoodie) amazing piece of Jack/Jamie art. It doesn't really have anything to do with this fic but you should all go look at it anyway because its super adorable)

In their sleep they shifted so that Jack's face was buried in Jamie's neck and Jamie's face was buried in Jack's hair. Overnight it snowed in town and some of the snow blew in through the window that Jamie had forgotten to close after Jack arrived. In the middle of the night Jamie woke up enough to shuffle himself and a dead-to-the-world Jack under his comforter and thermal blanket and in the morning they woke up in a cold, snow covered room, tangled in the blankets.

Jack and Jamie tried to shift when they woke up resulting in a simultaneous chorus of "ow!"

"Ow stop you're pulling on my hair!"

"Yeah well you're pulling on my lip!"

Jamie looked down, best he could, and Jack looked up to find that in the middle of the night Jack's hair had frozen itself to Jamie's bottom lip.

"What do we do now!?" Jamie said in a panic, while trying to move his mouth as little as he could. "This is like freezing your tongue to a pole type bad!"

"Hey hold on, calm down and, ow! Stop moving!" Jack squirmed and tried to rub his scalp to alleviate some pain. "So how do you get a tongue unfrozen from a pole?" Jack asked "I've only ever frozen tongues to poles, not unfroze."

"Um..." Started Jamie "Oh! You run cold water over it."

Jack didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"That seems entirely counter productive." He pointed out.

"No, really. Its cause its warmer than the ice and also not so hot that it'll damage your sensitive tongue, or in this case, lip area." Jamie explained.

Jack shrugged. "Well then we need to go to your bathroom. Uh...you might have to carry me I dunno if I can float correctly so we don't hurt ourselves." Jamie nodded and then apologized when Jack let out a particularly loud "ow!".

Jamie sat up carefully with Jack in his lap and put his arms around his smaller boyfriend in preparation for carrying him to the bathroom.

"Ok, Jack you're gonna need to wrap your legs around me" Jamie said, taking one hand off of Jack to steady himself on his bed. Jack snickered as he swung his legs around Jamie's waist and hooked his feet behind him to hold on tight.

"You're usually saying that to me in an ENTIRELY different context" Jack teased and Jamie flustered and almost dropped Jack.

"Ahh this is not the time for that! Just hold on tight and be quiet until we get unstuck." Jamie said, his face flushing hotly. Jack snorted in laughter and muttered "That's what she said" under his breath, causing Jamie to blush even hotter.

They made it out the door and into the hallway and then bathroom without any problems but once they were in the bathroom and Jamie sat down on the toilet with Jack in his lap did they see that there was going to be a problem.

"How are we going to get both our heads under the sink? I mean we're not getting in the shower in our clothes are we?" Jack asked.

Jamie sighed. "I would really prefer not to." He looked around and didn't see the usual cup that was sitting on the counter. "Dammit" he mumbled "Uh Jack, we might have to look under the sink to see if there are dixie cups. Can you check from where you are?"

Jack reached for the cabinet handle and missed it by an inch. Jamie scooted closer to the edge of the toilet seat and Jack reached the cabinet, he opened it and there was a large bottle of soap refill, Jamie's sister's tampons, and spare toothpaste but no dixie cups. They both sighed in defeat.

"Ok. We're not going downstairs. Lets see if by some miracle we can fit our heads under the faucet." Said Jamie, grabbing tight hold of Jack again as he stood up.

It took them five tries and many an uttered "ow" later but they managed to get the bit of Jack's hair and Jamie's mouth under the faucet.

"Ah khey" Jamie said, his lip pulled awkwardly out from his mouth. "Ahm hernin' ah ta 'ater nah." Jack stifled his giggles and said "ok".

The cool water ran over Jack's hair and Jamie's lip and sure enough the ice connecting the two started melting and soon they were apart. 

"Woo hoo!" Jack shouted and did a flip in the air. Jamie smiled and rubbed at his bright red lip. Jack floated so his face was close to Jamie's. "Does your lip hurt?" He asked, worry crossing his face. Jamie nodded and Jack frowned. He leaned in and kissed Jamie softly, gently licking over Jamie's sore lip.

"Sorry" he said, pressing his forehead to Jamie's. Jamie smiled and put his arms around Jack's neck. 

"S'ok" Said Jamie "Its like like you meant to." Jack nodded and kissed Jamie again before leaning back.

"Y'know," said Jack, a sneaky grin on his face. "I've got like an hour and a half before I have to go back to North's and get the list of the next set of cities to cover in snow. You wanna...y'know..." Jack waggled his eyebrows at Jamie and he flushed but grinned and bit the part of his lip that wasn't sore.

"Well...if you have an hour and a half..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are what keeps me warm and happy at night.


End file.
